Trouble
by MystiMess
Summary: A series of one-shots based on certain songs. Axel played Sora in the first chapter, Riku confesses in the second and Sora realizes he's in love in the third. Primarily RikuxSora. POSSIBLY AxelxRoxas. Chapters are extremely short.
1. I Knew You were Trouble

**This chapter was inspired by 'I Knew You were Trouble' by Taylor Swift.****  
**

_Once upon a time_, there was a man with crazy red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He was at a party, and he looked utterly bored. He was there for unknown reasons, but he was there and alone.

There was a boy with gravity defying spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was also at a party, and he was there because his best friend was throwing it. She had gotten an amazing internship, so she was accepting it. He was there for her.

The red head had seen the brunette early on in the party, and throughout the time that he was alone, he was concocting some way to strike up a conversation with the young boy. The little brunette was very much his type. He was male, he had amazing blue eyes, he was small and most importantly, he was an easy _target_.

Finally, the red head walked on over to the brunette, beer in hand, and smiled politely at the boy.

"Hey," he said, his voice naturally husky.

"Hi," the brunette said brightly. He was nice to everyone and anyone, even strangers. Later, that would be his undoing.

"How do you know Kairi?" the red head asked.

"Oh, we've been best friends since freshman year of high school," the brunette replied, grinning. He had yet to get a look at the male he was talking to, since he was busy looking through the table of snacks. "How 'bout you?"

"Cousin," he answered simply.

Finally, the brunette had found a suitable snack, and lifted the bag of chips, before turning to see the male that had been talking to him. And the second he did look at the red head, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

The male practically _smelled_ of danger and recklessness, but it was something that drew in the brunette. There was a tiny part of the boy that knew this male wasn't a good guy, but another part of him was too interested to care.

After the party, the red head and brunette stayed in contact. They talked and hung out, and eventually even kissed. The brunette had yet to come out of the closet, even to his closest friends, but somehow this red head had known that he was gay.

He became the brunette's first boyfriend.

As for the red head, the brunette could possibly be his zillionth boyfriend. He had no idea, nor did he even care. It was just another vulnerable little boy to him.

In the beginning, the relationship was great and the brunette couldn't be happier. But after the first month, and after they had sex, the red head suddenly changed. He was distant and suddenly wasn't hanging out with the brunette as much, but something about that drove the brunette closer to him. He couldn't stop himself; he didn't want his boyfriend to suddenly become distant to him.

But on the rare occasion that the red head wasn't 'busy', the brunette still felt as though he wasn't there. Physically, yes. Sexually, yes. But emotionally...the red head was totally and completely absent. Could it be the brunettes fault? That's how he felt.

He broke up with the brunette. After three months together, and two of those months had barely been a relationship, he broke up with him. The brunette was crushed, and it was easy to tell because of how easy his eyes were to read. And that's just what the red head wanted. He wanted to crush the brunette, to his very soul. He _lived_ for that.

However, much to the red head's disappointment, the brunette never cried. Sure, it was obvious that he wanted to by how red his eyes were, but not a single tear was shed. The brunette didn't want to cry in front of the red head. He wasn't good enough to see him cry.

But when the brunette got home, tears poured from his eyes and they wouldn't stop. Luckily his roommate wasn't home, and he ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. He sobbed into his pillow the rest of the night, unable to stop and eventually cried himself to sleep. And in the morning, he woke up to find himself still crying.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, looks like he had been cheating on him the whole time. And now he's all out in the open with his new boyfriend."

"No offense Kai, but your cousin is an ass. Look what he did to-"

"I know! I tried to warn him, but...he looked so happy..."

The brunette knew who his roommate and their mutual friend were talking about, but he pretended that he had totally been oblivious to their conversation as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were no longer red, but the stain on his cheeks just wouldn't go away. He had cried a lot.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine," the brunette interrupted.

He didn't want to hear about it. He just wanted to get some poptarts, and head back into his room.

The brunette was slowly realizing that the red head had never cared for him. He was just another _notch in his belt_. The red head probably did it to keep himself entertained. And the brunette had merely been a part of his stupid game.

However, the more the brunette thought about it, the more he realized that _yes_, he had been played by the red head. He realized that _many_ people had probably been played by the male. He was very cunning, and clearly very clever. He knew who to attack.

And I had fallen for that stupid red head's charm. I had that instinct in the beginning to run away from him, because I knew he was dangerous. _I knew he was trouble_. But I hadn't cared, and I all I had wanted was for him to pay attention to me and to like me. But instead, he used me like a toy.


	2. Guardian Angel

__**This chapter was inspired by 'Guardian Angel' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
**

_When I see your smile_ I feel like nothing in this world can go wrong. The world is a perfect place as long as you're in it. You bring light to this desolate, boring town that we live in, and without that light, how could I possibly see or make out anything?

But I've learned that this world _isn't_ so perfect, even though you're in it. We live in a world where a person with stupid red hair could hurt and use you so easily, even though you're the most innocent and perfect person in the entire world. It made no sense to me at all how he could just use you like that, and then dump you and stay with that idiotic blonde kid.

This entire instance, with you and the red head, made me realize how much I care about you and how _in love _with you I am. I can't believe it took me so long to realize something so important, but it did. And I couldn't be more grateful for realizing it, but I also wished it had never happened. Because now I can't see you as my best friend. Now when I look at you and that perfect smile of yours, I want to be with you. I can see you and me being together, always together, and lasting. I could be the one for you.

_Seasons are changing_ and years are passing. But still, you don't seem to be over him, even though he's still with the blonde he left you for. Or maybe you are over him, but you haven't been with anyone since him. And even still, I'm here with you. I'll always be here with you. Even though I don't have the courage to tell you all of these things, and God how I wish I did, but I don't. Not yet. But I will.

Everyone knows we should be together. They all tell me how obvious it is how I feel for you, and perhaps you feel the same for me. But I don't know, and how could I know?

But I will let you know. I have to. You need to realize just how perfect we could be together. I could protect you and we could make each other whole.

I would protect you forever and never let anyone or anything hurt you. I would always be beside you and catch you if you fall. If you were crying, I'd wipe the tears away. If you were angry, you could take it out all on me. All I ask is that you be happy and smile as much possible – especially around me.

"You're my true love, Sora," I finally told him. And it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It felt amazing to finally have it off my chest.

You stared at me, your eyes wide. Suddenly, I was afraid that he would reject me, that everyone had it wrong. That we weren't meant to be.

But then, that smile, that smile that I love so much, finally appeared on his face as he looked at me. And I knew I smiled back.

You can use me as you will. You can hurt me, love me, hate me – I don't care. Just as long as you stay with me and don't leave. I can't be in a world without you now.

Just let me be your _guardian angel_.

**Yeah, after I read this, I realized that chapter one is much better, but I wasn't really excited to write this one. I was more looking forward to the third chapter. So please don't judge me because of this one!  
**


	3. A Thousand Years

**This chapter was inspired by "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri.**_  
_

_Heart beats fast_, and faster and faster whenever I think about him. He makes me feel a feeling that I've never felt, even with Axel. Gawd, he's so much than Axel ever was. I can't even compare them, or how I felt for each of them. The feelings are just so different.

And with Riku, everything is just so bright and I feel so alive and comfortable just being near him. It's something I've always felt with Riku, but I never realized just how amazing he made me feel until we got together.

But now that we're together...everything has also changed. Before, I never worried about losing Riku, because he was my best friend and I knew that he would never leave me. But after what Axel did, I'm so afraid that Riku will – not necessarily hurt me intentionally – but I'm afraid this whole thing could blow up in our faces, and then I end up losing my best friend. And I'd rather die than not have Riku in my life.

He tells me he loves me, all the time. But I feel bad when I can't say it back, because I don't _know_ if I do – if I can. How can I be in love with him when I'm afraid of falling in love? I'm afraid of getting hurt, even though in my head, I know he would never hurt me. But my heart is just too afraid.

But then, when I'm with him, and even just look at him, those confusing feelings and thoughts leave me, and everything is just perfect. Nothing bad can happen when I'm with Riku.

_One step closer_ to him, and the world falls away. It's just us.

_Time stands still_ as I reach him, and when we're together, the whole universe is on pause for us. Most people complain that time passes so quickly when you're happy, but for me, when I'm with Riku, it passes slowly. Every second is a moment where I have his attention, and that one second can feel like years.

But in that one second, and soon to be more seconds, all my doubts are just completely gone, and I can be brave. I can be with him and nothing can be in my way. Nothing can take Riku away from me; not even my own feelings will let him go. How could I ever let him go? He's just so perfect – so amazing, and I can't imagine ever losing him.

With one breath, I could let everything out – all my insecurities, all my confusion and all my feelings. And Riku has been waiting for that one breath that I've been dying to let out.

Another _step closer_ to him.

And another. And another.

The closer I get to him, the more I realize that Riku is the one person that I've been waiting my entire life for. I've been waiting for forever – for a whole life time, is how it feels. How I could ever live without him in my life? Those years that I didn't know him, and those years that I knew him, but didn't really _know _him, how did I live?

When we're younger, many of us think of the perfect person. We think of their looks, their personality, their likes and dislikes – we wish for that one person to be alive out there somewhere, and we wait for them. And deep in our hearts, we know that we'll find them if we're patient; they'll find us. And when they do, it's an unbelievable feeling.

That's what Riku is for me; he's that person that I've been waiting my whole life for.

It feels like I've loved him for a _thousand years_, and there'll be a t_housand more_ to go.


End file.
